Warrior Rescue Service
| image = | faction = Vaas' pirates | given by = N/A | start = Cenote on the Neck | end = Near radio tower on The Neck | reward = 500 XP | previous = Ambush | next = New Rite of Passage }}Warrior Rescue Service is the twenty-third mission of Far Cry 3. Jason has been captured by Vaas, who tries to kill Jason a second time by drowning him in a cenote. However, Jason escapes and follows the APC to a nearby fishing village. There, he hijacks a Helicopter to make a getaway, but the chopper is shot down by an RPG. Vaas arrives at the wreckage and shoots Jason point-blank in a third attempt to kill him. However, luckily for Jason, the bullet hit the lighter that Vaas stuffed into Jason's pocket in an earlier attempt on his life. Jason wakes up under a pile of corpses, which Vaas had apparently killed in celebration of Jason's death. Jason vows to kill Vaas and Hoyt for revenge, and retrieves his equipment and weapons from a nearby pirate camp. Synopsis After chasing the armoured van that, unbeknownst to Jason, housed Vaas, Jason is knocked unconscious by Vaas. Upon awakening, Jason finds himself bound at the wrists and tied to a cinder block at the ankles. Vaas begins giving the insanity monologue while Jason attempts to escape, to no avail. Meanwhile, behind Vaas, a Rakyat warrior is pushed into the water and drowned in the same way Jason will be. Vaas begins losing his temper and accuses Jason of having "a problem in his head." Vaas then calms himself down and pushes the cinder block into the cenote, and Jason falls, cursing at Vaas as he slips over the edge. After landing, Jason escapes his bindings and swims out of the cenote. He learns that the pirates have stripped him of his belongings, and he sets out to retrieve them. He makes his way to a pirate camp and climbs aboard a helicopter piloted by a pirate. Jason pulls a pistol out of the pirate's holster and forces the pirate to take off at gunpoint. However, another pirate on the ground crashes the helicopter with an RPG. Jason slowly wakes up in the flaming wreckage of the helicopter to find Vaas approaching. Vaas turns Jason over with his foot and asks if he ever told Jason the definition of insanity. Jason is then shot in the chest by Vaas and blacks out. He wakes up suffocating under a pile of corpses that he must worm his way out of. To the surprise of some Rakyat warriors standing near the pile, Jason emerges alive. Dennis appears and asks Jason how he made it out alive. At this point, Jason produces the lighter that Vaas put in Jason's pocket when he tried to kill him and Liza. Dennis leaves to inform Citra of Jason's survival, while Jason travels to a nearby camp with several mines and C4 charges to collect his things. Objectives * Get out of the cenote * Follow the truck * Reach the chopper * Get out of the mass grave * Retrieve equipment * Search camp for the equipment ru:Служба спасения воинов Category:Far Cry 3 Missions